YGO EQG XX - Episode 021
"Smiling Gems" is the 21st episode of the series. Featured Duel Sunburst vs. Rarity Turn 1: Rarity Rarity draws. She then activates "Gem-Knight Opal" (Left 2) and "Gem-Cat" (Right 8) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Gem-Knight Alexandrite" (1800/1200) and "Gem-Knight Jade" (1800/1100) from her hand in Attack Position. She then Normal Summons "Crystal Rose" (500/500) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to send "Gem-Knight Lapis" from her Deck to the Graveyard and change its name to "Gem-Knight Lapis" until the End Phase. She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Gem-Knight Opal" to fuse "Gem-Knight Jade" with "Crystal Rose" treated as "Gem-Knight Lapis" in order to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli" (2400/1000) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to send "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond" from her Extra Deck to the Graveyard and inflict 500 damage to Sunburst for every Special Summoned monster she controls. Rarity controls two (Sunburst 4000 > 3000). She then Sets a card. She then activates the effect of "Gem-Knight Alexandrite" to Tribute itself and Special Summon "Gem-Knight Crystal" (2450/1950) from her Deck in Attack Position. Turn 2: Sunburst Sunburst draws. He then activates "Red Sun Magician" (Left 2) and "Pink Sun Magician" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Sunburst Apprentice" (1500/1300) and "Burn Blader" (1800/100) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Red Sun Magician" to increase the Level of "Sunburst Apprentice" by three. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Pink Sun Magician" to send "Sunburst Gate" from his Deck to the Graveyard and activate its effect, Tributing "Sunburst Apprentice" to Ritual Summon "Sunburst Knight" (2600/1900) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Sunburst Apprentice" to increase the ATK of "Burn Blader" by 500 ("Burn Blader": 1800 > 2300/100). He then equips "Burn Blader" with "Blazing Aura", increasing its ATK by 500 for every FIRE monster Sunburst controls. Sunburst controls two ("Burn Blader": 2300 → 3300/100). "Sunburst Knight" attacks "Lapis Lazuli". The effect of "Sunburst Knight" activates, increasing its ATK by 500 for every FIRE monster Sunburst controls ("Sunburst Knight": 2600 → 3600/1900). Rarity finds the Action Trap "Rock Slide", which inflicts 500 damage to Rarity (Rarity 4000 → 3500). "Sunburst Knight" then destroys "Lapis Lazuli" (Rarity 3500 → 2300). Rarity activates her face-down "Shattered Gem" to banish "Lapis Lazuli" from her Graveyard and Special Summon "Gem-Knight Lapis" (1200/100) from her Extra Deck and "Crystal Rose" (500/500) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. "Burn Blader" attacks "Gem-Knight Crystal", but Rarity finds and activates the Action Card "Solid Defense" to switch "Gem-Knight Crystal" to Defense Position. "Burn Blader" then destroys "Gem-Knight Crystal". Since "Burn Blader" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting 400 damage to Rarity (Rarity 2300 → 1900). "Sunburst Apprentice" attacks and destroys "Crystal Rose". He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Rarity Rarity draws. She then activates "Gem Sale" to banish "Crystal" and draw seven cards. She then Pendulum Summons "Gem-Knight Tourmaline" (1600/1800) from her hand and "Jade" (1800/1100) from her Extra Deck in Attack Position. She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Opal" to fuse "Tourmaline" with "Jade" in order to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Topaz" (1800/1800) in Attack Position. She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Gem-Cat" to banish "Gem-Knight Tourmaline" and increase the ATK of "Topaz" by the Level of "Tourmaline" x100 ("Topaz": 1800 → 2200/1800). She then activates "Mistmane's Flower of Everlasting Beauty" to pay 500 LP (Rarity 1900 → 1400) and Special Summon "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond" (3400/2000) from her Graveyard in Attack Position and equip it with "Mistmane's Flower of Everlasting Beauty". She then activates its effect to Tribute "Gem-Knight Jade" and Special Summon "Gem-Knight Zirconia" (2900/2500) from her Extra Deck in Attack Position. She then equips "Topaz" with "Gem-Knight Sword", increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Topaz": 2200 → 3200/1800). "Topaz" attacks "Sunburst Knight", but Sunburst activates his face-down "Draining Shield" to negate the attack and increase his Life Points by the ATK of "Topaz" (Sunburst 3000 → 6200). Due to the effect of "Topaz", it can attack twice per Battle Phase. "Topaz" attacks and destroys "Sunburst Knight" (Rarity 6200 → 5600) ("Burn Blader": 2800 → 2300/100). "Zirconia" attacks and destroys "Sunburst Apprentice" (Sunburst 5600 → 4200) ("Burn Blader": 2300 → 1800/100). "Brilliant Diamond" attacks and destroys "Burn Blader" (Sunburst 4200 → 2600). She then activates "Gem Refraction" to return "Topaz" and "Zirconia" to her Extra Deck and inflict 100 damage to Sunburst equal to their total Levels (Sunburst 2600 → 1200). Turn 4: Sunburst Sunburst draws. He then activates "Eruption Reload" to banish "Burn Blader"and draw one card equal to its Level, meaning 4. He then Pendulum Summons "Sunburst Familiar" (1200/1000) and "Sunburst Guardian" (1400/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. Rarity activates her face-down "Gem Radiance" to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field for every monster Special Summoned. Two were Special Summoned, so she destroys "Red Sun Magician" and "Pink Sun Magician". The second effect of "Gem Radiance" increases Rarity's LP by 500 for each Spell and Trap Card destroyed (Rarity 1400 → 2400). He then Normal Summons "Blaze Wizard" (1200/1100) in Attack Position. Since "Blaze Wizard" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Sunburst to add "Sunburst Altar" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Sunburst Altar" to Tribute "Blaze Wizard" and "Sunburst Familiar" and Ritual Summon "Sunburst Ranger" (2300/1500) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to Tribute "Sunburst Guardian" and destroy "Mistmane's Flower of Everlasting Beauty" and increase its ATK by 300 ("Sunburst Ranger": 2300 → 2600/1500). Since "Mistmane's Flower of Everlasting Beauty" is destroyed, "Brilliant Diamond" is destroyed. "Sunburst Ranger" attacks Rarity directly (Rarity 2400 → 0). Flash Sentry vs. Sonata The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Flash controls "Shining Fang Magna Wolf" (1500/1200) in Attack Position, "Crystal Tusk Magna Boar" (Left 2) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones and 3100. Sonata controls "Ocean's Idol Medley" (2000/2000) and "Ocean's Idol Vespers" (1800/900) in Attack Position, "Ocean's Idol Vespers" (Left 2) and "Ocean's Idol Medley" (Right 8) in her Pendulum Zones and 3200 LP. Turn ?: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon X" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon X" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, banishing "Vespers". "Flash Heart Dragon X" attacks and destroys "Medley" (Sonata 3200 → 2700). "Shining Fang Magna Wolf" attacks Sonata directly, but Sonata activates her face-down "Idol's Comeback" to pay 500 LP (Sonata 2700 → 2200) and Special Summon "Medley" (2000/2000) from her Extra Deck in Attack Position. A replay occurs and "Shining Fang Magna Wolf" attacks "Medley". Due to the effect of "Shining Fang Magna Wolf", it gains 100 ATK for every card removed from play ("Shining Fang Magna Wolf": 1500 → 2100/1200). "Shining Fang Magna Wolf" then destroys "Medley" (Sonata 2200 → 2100). Most of the duel is skipped. Flash now controls "Lightspeed Dragon" in Attack Position. Turn ?: Flash He then Sets a card. Turn ?: Sonata Sonata draws. She then Pendulum Summons "Ocean's Idol Nera" (1400/1300), "Ocean's Idol Rhapsody" (2300/1900), "Ocean's Idol Medley" (1000/1000), "Ocean's Idol Cabaletta" (2000/100) and "Ocean's Idol Sonatina" (2400/2100) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Sonatina" to return all other "Ocean's Idol" monsters to her hand and return the same amount of cards on Flash's field to his hand. She returned four, so she returns Flash's three monsters and his face-down. "Sonatina" attacks Flash directly (Flash ? → 0).